¿Qué pasaría?
by Kurai-and-Yein
Summary: Última parte a la trilogía de "Queues". Samus regresa de un entrenamiento para encontrar una carta de despedida por parte de Zelda. Su mente y corazón se aceleran al darse cuenta del error que ha cometido. ¿Será capáz de detenerla? ¿Habrá posibilidad de que la cazadora consiga su "final feliz"? SamusxZelda


**¿Qué pasaría?**

Samus regresaba de su entrenamiento del medio día cuando notó que en el piso de su habitación se encontraba un sobre, sin duda alguien lo habría deslizado debajo de la puerta – con más fuerza de la necesaria según la distancia recorrida - el cual tomó para inspeccionarlo. Era un sobre completamente blanco de un papel más duro que el común y con una textura un poco rugosa, esos sobres no eran comunes dentro de la mansión y sólo los usaban los príncipes y princesas según sus costumbres. Venía sellado con cera roja que tenía estampada una Z muy estilizada.

"Zelda" El nombre se le escapó de los labios mientras miraba aquella Z de cera que resguardaba la carta dentro. Después de dudarlo un instante abrió el sobre y, tal como era lógico, dentro había otro papel de alta calidad de un color más cremoso. Con cuidado lo abrió y reconoció la impecable caligrafía de la princesa, a pesar de no haberla visto antes.

_Querida Samus:_

_Espero que te encuentres con bien. El objetivo de esta carta es el pedirte disculpas por todos aquellos inconvenientes que te haya causado. _

_Es de mi parecer que no te es grato el verme y para mi resulta muy incómodo estar cerca de tu presencia. Lamento el haberte importunado y que nuestra relación no pueda regresar a lo que era antes._

_Así que me resigno. Me alejaré de ti y no pretendo molestarte más ya que regresaré a mi universo, a mi querido Hyrule (sé que no lo harás pero siempre eres bienvenida a visitar el castillo). Espero que encuentres la paz y felicidad que buscas._

_PD. Te deseo lo mejor en este y futuros torneos._

_ Atte. Zelda F._

_ Princesa de Hyrule_

Samus terminó de leer la carta y el único sentimiento que encontró dentro de sí fue angustia. La princesa regresaría a su reinado para jamás volver. Eso significaba que nunca volvería a hablarle, no podría contemplar su cuerpo ni verla luchar. Perdería esos hermosos ojos azulados que le inspiraban paz, pero lo que más le dolía es que no vería esa sonrisa que la hacía feliz.

Perdería a Zelda.

La angustia fue reemplazada por impotencia. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo... No, este no era el momento para pensar, tenía que actuar para detenerla como fuera necesario. Debía hacerla entrar en razón.

Salió corriendo de su habitación sin una idea de a dónde dirigirse, por lo cual se dejó llevar. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba frente al cuarto de Zelda. Tocó y esperó. No hubo respuesta. Con cuidado tomó la perilla, su corazón latía con expectación, abrió la puerta. Vacío, el cuarto estaba vacío. El armario no tenía nada en su interior y sobre la cama se encontraban las sábanas y toallas dobladas.

_No..._

Después de todo era obvio que el cuarto estuviera vacío, finalmente no sabía desde qué momento la carta había sido entregada, ni si había sido lo último que había hecho la princesa antes de partir.

Salió corriendo de la habitación a toda velocidad. Si su deseo era regresar a su mundo, eso sólo le dejaba otro lugar a dónde se podría haber dirigido dentro de la mansión: los transportadores. Aceleró el paso cuanto pudo. Sentía sus piernas quejarse al estar llegando a su límite pero no le importaba, tenía que llegar a tiempo o nunca se lo perdonaría.

Llegó al hangar donde se encontraban las naves y vehículos estacionados, unos metros más y estaría allí. Un aroma llegó hasta su nariz el cual hizo que el corazón le doliera con esperanza, ¡el aroma de Zelda! Seguramente acababa de pasar por aquel lugar, aún estaba a tiempo. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho y se lanzó contra la puerta que guiaba a la sala de transportación, abriéndola de par en par. Un resplandor junto con un sonido como el de una implosión arrancaron toda la fuerza y esperanza del cuerpo de Samus.

"Se fue, y todo es mi culpa." Susurró dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin oposición. El remanente aroma de un perfume se clavaba en lo profundo de su alma.

"_Esas estrellas representan a las tres diosas que rigen la Trifuerza y que crearon la tierra donde vive mi pueblo."_

Samusdespertó. Después de haber regresado a su habitación se había quedado dormida sintiéndose triste e impotente. Había sido una tonta al dejar ir a la princesa. Su miedo e inseguridad eran culpables de que hubiera perdido lo único que realmente amaba, el tipo de amor que nunca había conocido y creía que no iba a conocer. Acababa de perder su oportunidad, aun sabiendo cuál era la decisión correcta.

Lo único que la hacía realmente feliz en su vida, había sido el salir con Zelda, hablar con ella, verla, escucharla, hacerla sonreír. Saber que estaba cerca de ella era suficiente, pero nunca más lo sentiría.

"_Siempre que me siento sola me gusta mirar las estrellas,"_

Mientras dormía había soñado con la primera vez que la princesa y ella pasaron una noche observando el cielo estrellado. Zelda le contó las historias de su pueblo, y la cazadora había hecho lo propio con sus diferentes viajes y misiones realizadas.

Después de considerarlo un momento, salió de la mansión. Pasaba de la media noche pero la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino. Se dirigió al mismo lugar donde solían pasar el tiempo ella y su… ¿amada? Gran ironía le pareció darse cuenta de lo importante que era la princesa ahora que ya no podría verla.

Se sentó en la colina con la carta entre las manos. Miró las estrellas y dejó que su mente viajara entre ellas. Se preguntaba si Zelda estaría viendo el cielo desde su castillo.

Lo que la cazadora no sabía era que una persona la observaba a lo lejos, detrás de un árbol cercano. La princesa se disponía a partir, cuando una corriente de aire sopló en dirección contraria.

"Me haces extrañarte cuando ni siquiera te has ido." Comentó Samus lo suficientemente fuerte para que la otra chica escuchara.

La princesa soltó un suspiro, deteniéndose y regresó sobre sus pasos "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Tu aroma," Giró la cabeza un poco, apenas lo necesario para ver la silueta de la otra chica acercarse a ella con aire casual. "Me encanta tu aroma."

Giró su cuerpo para permitirle a Zelda sentarse junto a ella, y hasta ese momento la miró más detenidamente. "¿Estás usando pijama?"

Zelda se sonrojó un poco, sobre todo al notar que uno de los tirantes colgaba de su hombro, y acomodándolo dijo, "Es una bata para dormir. No todos dormimos en nuestra ropa de entrenamiento." Samus miró lo que llevaba puesto, menos mal que no había salido en ropa interior.

"Buen punto."

Ambas quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo. La princesa abrazaba sus rodillas, mientras que la cazadora giraba el sobre entre sus dedos. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Su mirada era penetrante, lo que asustó un poco a Zelda, pero podía ver en sus ojos una tristeza que no podía ocultar.

"Creí que era lo mejor," Ninguna de las dos quería hablar del tema, sin embargo había demasiadas preguntas sin contestar.

"Entonces, ¿por qué regresaste?"

La otra chica bajó la cabeza apenada, "No podía irme sin verte una vez más. Mereces más que una carta, mereces mucho más que-"

"Lo lamento," Interrumpió la explicación con la vista fija en el sobre.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué lamentas? Fui yo quien echó a perder nuestra amistad."

"Lo sabes. Sabes que no te dije la verdad," Nunca había sido buena al expresar sus sentimientos, no obstante la angustia que había sentido apenas unas horas antes la impulsaba a hablar. "Te dije... aquello porque no quiero que arriesgues tu vida. Me volvería loca si algo te pasara.

La verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti. Tú eres la persona más hermosa y maravillosa que he conocido. Tus ojos, tus labios, tu sonrisa, toda tú me encantas. Tu forma de hablar, de pensar y de ser. Me enamoraste, Zelda. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti."

Sin pensarlo, la princesa se lanzó a los labios de Samus rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Aunque sorprendida por la acción, la susodicha rápidamente respondió el beso. Tras unos segundos, que le parecieron los más felices de su vida, la chica más alta se disponía a profundizar el beso justo en el momento que Zelda se alejó tan repentinamente como se había acercado, lo que causó que la cazadora se quedara en una posición extraña y un poco frustrada.

"Un momento," La princesa no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Samus, pero recuperó la seriedad para continuar. "No logro entenderlo. Me dices que me amas, pero tus acciones me alejaron cuando te pedí una respuesta directa,"

"Zelda, la vida que llevo no ha sido fácil. He perdido muchas cosas a causa de mi misión. He perdido a mi familia y mis amigos. He visto especies desaparecer y planetas explotar por razones que no logro entender. Me encantaría estar contigo, pero ponerte en peligro sería lo último que haría. Prefiero que te alejes a que puedas arriesgarte." La expresión que tenía la cazadora era tan seria como la preocupación que trataba de expresar.

"Pero tú no me estarías arriesgando a nada. ¿Qué pasaría si fueras conmigo a Hyrule? ¿Qué pasaría si dejaras atrás esa vida de riesgos y sufrimiento que has llevado hasta ahora? ¿Qué pasaría si fuéramos felices juntas?"

_¿Qué pasaría?_

"Zelda," Samus casi se levantó de un salto apretando fuertemente el sobre en su puño. "Quiero intentarlo. Quiero ser feliz contigo. Quiero saber qué va a pasar, mientras estemos juntas."

La princesa tomó la mano que le habían extendido para levantarse. Y sonrió ampliamente, dejando que la felicidad la inundara mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso a aquella otra chica con quien compartiría su futuro.

Sin duda, quería saber qué pasaría.


End file.
